While many means of securing doors are available on the market today, most involve the use of a physical or mechanical lock. Locks are often present on door knobs and deadbolts, which conventionally may be unlocked from either side of the door. Locks such as these are useful in locations that require secured access that is semi-public, in that any individual equipped with a key to the lock may gain access though either side of the door.
Unidirectional or barricade-type locks differ from conventional deadbolt or door knob locks in that they are used to secure a person within a room or behind a door. These types of locking mechanisms include door chains, slide locks, and latches. These physically bind the door to the door frame temporarily, providing a seemingly more secure form of lock which may only be locked or unlocked from within the secure area behind the door. This concept of secure locking is popular, as barricade locks work to prevent an intruder or unwanted individual from opening the door from the outside. No keys are used, meaning ideally, only those behind the door may open the door.
Unfortunately, many conventional locks are weak, as they only attach to an edge or corner of the door. As one may imagine, a chain, slide lock, or similar lock can easily be broken when sufficient force is applied to the correct portion of the door from the outside. As these locks are fairly common, most individuals know where the lock is located, and can therefore apply three in the proper place to defeat the lock.
Additionally, as many of these locks are installed at or near the top portion of the door, shorter individuals, people confined to wheelchairs, and children cannot often reach them, and are therefore unable to use them. A locking mechanism that could be locked or unlocked from the middle or lower portion of the door would make it easy for more people to use the lock for safety and security. A locking mechanism that could be locked or unlocked from the middle or lower portion of the door would make it easier for such people to use the locking mechanism for safety and security. Furthermore, conventional barricades that employ wood or metal bars secured by barricade latches are often heavy, and may not be easily lifted by many individuals. A barricade that does not require lifting would facilitate easier use of such device, and provide greater protection than weaker conventional locks.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that provides better protection than conventional locks, is designed for everyday use, is easily locked and unlocked by all individuals without heavy lifting, and effectively secures a door from intruders. Such an apparatus preferably employs multiple barricade portions which extend across the entirety of the door and door frame. The multiple barricade portions are preferably linked such that they may be latched and unlatched simultaneously, expediting the arming and disarming of the barricade.